kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labelled for deletion. Deleting Holy Order Im sorry but I've noticed that the holy order page was a candidate for deletion, why is that? If this is a wiki for kingdom rush then anything and everything kingdom rush should be on here, and deleting a page with valuble game information is just stupid. Especially considering that catagorizing this stuff is what this site is for. Rant over. Sincerly, An Anonymouse Kingdom rush player. :We were recently attacked by a spammer, and I'm still doing my best to revert its edits. You'd better be helping me than go around and ranting without looking at anything else. - Chimto (talk) 14:57, February 25, 2013 (UTC) :At the moment I'm searching for pages to revert after the attack, I can't believe there are some people with no respect to us editors at all. Wendellism, At it's Finest!! (talk) 00:41, February 26, 2013 (UTC) Reason for deleting Bounty. Irrelevant info, unpolished. uff guys, don't be destructive..this is quite sad, seriously i'm considering to keep writing for this community, only spam pages should be deleted!! by kilele Well in that case, stop trying to revert those pages. Trust me, those pages are just plain opinion, and that some of those are already covered by our main pages. MisterWendell (talk) 12:54, January 31, 2013 (UTC) hey MisterWendell, I put some time to write that article and you should respect that is just "opinion". It's just a curiosity with comments written by the developers, that's silly destruction from your part, pleas be be polite and write content for the community instead of destroy it. and I'm not on war against you: wikia suggested to remove the delete tag and thats just what I did, your opinion about removing content is just a killer and useless opinion: again only spam should be entirely removed, you always can add or edit some incorrect detail but what you are doing here is vandalism. by kilele (member with more than 500 messages on the ironhidegames forum) WOOHOO! '''You have 500+ messages in the official forum! Well here's three words from me. '''I. Don't. Care. Anyway, what I'm doing is not destruction. As you should have known since you claimed that you are "older" than me, the wikia is NOT FOR MAKING OPINIONS. A WIKIA SHOULD AND MUST BE FACTUAL. ' I guess that's my reply. Huumph. P.S. Oh yes, in your last post you called me a "child" MisterWendell (talk) 13:09, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Yes I was really upset but you see I changed that edition. Thanks you are a real nice person, your opinion about what a wiki must be is just an opinion. ok go ahead and destroy my entry on easter eggs completely, cheers my friend. I think I'm done with this wiki now. ''"Thanks for the Deny." Ok argument aside, I didn't want to force anyone to leave the wikia, but you see, a wikia must be factual about it's content or else, it will mislead others. Do you know why many forms of Kingdom Rush Wikias failed because they aren't factual and to the point? If my thought on this is wrong, why are you even visiting this wikia in the first place?? And yes, I saw your earlier post insulting me as a child. Pretty obvious I did a little too much flame here, but it's for the wikia's good. You'll come to realise it in due time. MisterWendell (talk) 13:19, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Look I put some time writing that article, I don't see the reason to be deleted although Yo don't like it. I visited this wiki today because of the automatic warning on my inbox email, and this is a nice wiki but not for your contributions. You don't serve as a leader to remove content in this way so gratuitous and unjustified. You reasons to erase entire articles are pathetic: unfactual, mere opinion, reiteration.. So..... you state that I'm not a leader on the way this wikia runs? Correct! However, I have one aspect you don't have, and that is discipline. My reason of erasing supposed "pure opinion" pages with your justified reasons of unfactual, my own opinion, reiteration? Wrong. In truth, I knew that some pages are simply not worth the time investing. Pages such as your fanart or your own "fanmade" challenges should go '''straight into a certain Kingdom Rush Fan Wikia, not this official wikia. Kindly know what you are trying to prove. I don't need rants and raves without solid proof to back on to spoil the day. And look, you happily turned this into an edit war. MisterWendell (talk) 13:56, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Pages such as your fanart or your own "fanmade" challenges should go straight into a certain Kingdom Rush Fan Wikia, not this official wikia. Amen. MisterWendell dixit. I know that you like to play the queen drama and can't bear to lose an argument so feel free to have the last word. Say what you want, from this argument alone I can tell that your mentality is that of a 12-year old. And yes, I like to have the last laugh from this pointless argument. And FYI, I don't care about you being on the official KR forums. This is a wikia, and if you think opinions are supposed to be in a page, you are wrong and shouldn't even create a page in the first place. MisterWendell (talk) 02:22, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Bounty is NOT a useless page, it tells uninformed people what happens when you kill an enemy. by-aperrott Lightning Instead of deleting it, revert it. If you dont, people may think it doesnt exist in the game. by Lord Arcana 5151 Hoho! Nice try in your attempt to evade the 2 weeks ban, LordArcana5151. We already have the page instead of this spam. And kudos in your attempt to insult/spam in my talk page. You sir, deserves my disrespect. MisterWendell (talk) 00:10, February 4, 2013 (UTC) What are the standards for deletion candidacy anyway? Some of the pages I see proposed for deletion have useful information. At the very least, things like the DPS table I provided should be saved somehow. MasterKnight (talk) 22:26, February 5, 2013 (UTC) In that case, unless you transfer the page to your user profile/blog or delete and seperate the relavant info to the tower pages this page will stay as a candidate for deletion, because this page does not have links to the main tower pages. Not only that, REMOVED PAGE requires proper evidence via photos to prove that it is relavant and to the ponit. MisterWendell (talk) 01:04, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi i am shadownight 23 i think we dont delete fredo because some people are curios whos fredo is like me i am interested to the page. :D :D free fredo is an acheicvment in the original kingdom rush game he is freed on sarelgaz' lair by clicking repeatedly on the web ball above the mouth of the large cave Kingdom Rush 3 There's not enough information abot the game to have a page. Not yet, no. But it's been announced, and it's expected in the next few months. Many wikis have pages for things that they don't have much information for that that are in development. Wookieepedia has pages for Episodes 7, 8 and 9, the latter of which isn't due until 2019. It's not a push to have page that can be regularly updated with what has been revealed, and is there ready to be updated when the game comes out. Did you even look at the pages for KR and RKF? Before I edited them, there was barely any information them either.